Falling
by Yami Adritha
Summary: Rated for violence and some language I feel like I'm falling through darkness. The question is... willl anyone catch me and bring light back into my life? Yaoi! some YYxY in beginning. YYxS later On hiatus while for revision
1. Chapter 1

Yami Adritha: Ok, this came to me during third period (Spanish 2 of all things!). It also came with a fan art idea, which I'm trying to draw. Anyway, I'll have my Hikari, Kristy do the disclaimers.

Kristy: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, this fic has mentions of yaoi, semi- AU, and character death. Wait… charrie death! Who? Why!

Yami Adritha: I know, it hurt to write it. tear I can't believe I did that to 'em.

Kristy: But why, Adri, why? And who gasps wide- eyed don't tell me you killed !

Yami Adritha: Read and you will find out! P.S.: Yami has is own body, so… yeah. I'll shut up and let you read.

* * *

**Falling**

**Yami P.O.V.**

I feel like I'm falling.

Falling through the darkness that has surrounded me for thousands of years. I've grown accustomed to it now. The silence, the shadows, even the absence of light; it's nothing new to me. Of course, that wasn't entirely true for a while. A few years ago, I was brought back into this world. The reason: to save the Earth from the evils that threatened it. It was then that I met my Hikari; my light half, Yugi. We were an unrepeatable team; we went through a lot together. We always thought even if everyone leaves, we would always be there for each other Man, were we wrong…

The Battle City Tournament had ended a few months ago. Everyone had gone his or her separate ways. Tea had finally saved enough money to go to New York City and study dance. Tristan and Duke still fought over Serenity's affections. Kaiba kept trying to defeat me in Duel Monsters; which he would always loose miserably, and Joey and Mai had begun dating. It was raining that day. Yugi and I had just left the movie theater when the downpour began. "Crap! We're going to get soaked!" my hikari said, covering his spiky hair with his blue jacket. "The shortest way back to the Game Shop is through the park. Come on!" I said, leading the way.

The park was dark, except for the streetlights that lined the path every few feet. "This is getting creepy." Yugi commented as we ran through the park. Just then, loud shouting and splashing came from ahead. Loud bangs rang through the air, making us stop. "Y-Yami…" I turned to my hikari beside me. My eyes widened and I was paralyzed with fear. Blood was staining his shirt, and his skin was turning pale. "Yugi!" I cried as he fell to the ground. I looked up in time to see three shadowed figures running in the opposite direction. Even from here, I could tell who those figures were: Bandit Keith, Ushio, and Insector Haga. I watched as they disappeared into the rainy night, swearing to myself that I would get revenge on them once Yugi was safe. "Hold on aibou. You're going to be all right." I said, looking around for someone to help us. "Yami…" Yugi muttered, smiling slightly.

Footsteps sounded from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Seto Kaiba. He knelt down, examining Yugi's injury. Giving me a sideways- glance he muttered in his usual low tone. "I've already called an ambulance." I was taken aback by this; Kaiba hardly ever did anything nice, why is he starting now? The sirens of the ambulance screeched through the air as it pulled up to the entrance to the park. The doctors took my hikari away on a stretcher. I tried to go with them, but they said there was no more room in the ambulance. Kaiba offered me a ride over to the hospital; I accepted without a second thought.

I dashed through the double doors leading into the ER, Kaiba close behind. All I could think about was my aibou. _"Please Ra, let him be all right. Don't let anything happen to Yugi."_ I thought as I reached the nurse's desk. I told the nurse there what had happened, and she directed me to the waiting room. Kaiba and I had only been there a few minutes (but it had felt like hours) when the doctor called out, "Yami Mouto?" "Yes?" I answered, approaching the doctor. Kaiba stood beside me, anxiously awaiting the news about Yugi. "Is Yugi going to be O.K.?" I asked, trying to get an answer before I totally lost it. He sighed, looking down at the floor. If being Pharaoh five thousand years ago taught me one thing, it was how to read body language and facial expressions.

I would have fallen to the floor in shock if Kaiba hadn't been standing right next to me. He placed a comforting arm around me as tears began to make their way down our faces. I couldn't believe it. Why Yugi? Why did such a bright and innocent being have to… I only heard bits of what the doctor was saying.

"… lost too much blood…"

"… ripped the side of his heart…"

"… pneumonia might have set in due to rain…"

"… five minutes ago…"

"…Sorry."

The doctor then walked away. Kaiba led me into a small side room, where we both took a seat on one of the sofas that lined the bleak walls. I couldn't control myself anymore: I buried my face in Kaiba's shoulder and cried. Cried, for one of the first times in my life. Light had just left my world. The one who solved the Millennium Puzzle, thus reawakening my soul, was gone forever. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, giving this dark spirit what comfort it could.

I think I fell asleep at some point in time. I had the strangest dream. I was walking down a dark hallway. Up ahead was a light. My light. Yugi's back was to me, and he was walking away. I tried calling his name; he didn't react. As he walked father and farther away from me, the more he faded out of sight. I tried running, hoping to catch Yugi and keep him from leaving me in the darkness. As I got within arms reach of my little hikari, he turned, said 'Aishiteru, Yami', and then vanished. I fell to my knees, cursing those who took my aibou away from me.

When I woke up, Kaiba was still next to me. "You fell asleep." He commented. I nodded. "So," he said, "Are you going to go after the bastards that did this?" I nodded, "Of course I am." There was no way I was going to just let them get away with killing Yugi. I stood up and walked to the door. "Wait." Kaiba called, standing up to face me. "Where are you going?" I turned and looked into those blue eyes. "I'm getting revenge." I answer as I went out of the room, down the clean hallways of the hospital, and out onto the street. As I began walking down the sidewalk, one thought was in my head, _"Those three will be shown no mercy. They will pay with their own lives."_

That was a year ago. Since then I have been able to find and deal with Insector Haga. I had cornered the bastard in an alleyway, and ordered him to tell me everything: their motive to kill Yugi, where Ushio and Keith could be found, that kind of stuff. According to him, Keith was the little 'ringleader,' but has been missing for six months. He refused to tell me anything else. His soul is now being tortured in the depths of the Shadow Realm, his body disposed of in the trash.

I feel like I'm falling. The question is… will anyone catch me and bring light into my dark world?

* * *

Kristy: … glares at Adri.

Yami Adritha: Well, what did ya think, Kristy?

Kristy: …

Yami Adritha: Do you want to explain Insector Haga?

Kristy: …

Yami Adritha: Do you want to ask our lovely readers for reviews?

Kristy: …

Yami Adritha sigh All right. Since my hikari is currently not speaking to me, (why, I don't know. She did all the disclaimers. She knew what was going to happen) I'll do ending comments. Please review and tell us what you think! Should I continue this, or is it good as a one shot? Tell me!

PS: Insector Haga is the name of Weevil Underwood in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, Aishiteru is Japanese for _I love you_. Until the next chapter… maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Adritha: Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! This will be similar to chapter 1, but this time it's in Seto's point of view! So enjoy!

Again, I own squat! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Tea would have died back in Duelist Kingdom! (Sorry Tea fans…)

* * *

**Falling Ch. 2**

**Seto P.O.V.**

I'll never forget that day. That day, everything changed. Even though it was a year ago, to me, it still feels like yesterday…

From the shadows of an alleyway I watched the two leave the movie theater. It was raining, but I didn't care; I had more important things on my mind. I followed them as they cut through the park. I watched them stop when a loud BANG echoed through the night. The reality of what had just happened hit me as I saw those crimson eyes grow wide in fear. Thinking fast, I contacted emergency services. Once that was done, I rushed out of hiding, and to the boys' side.

The sight that met my eyes was horrifying. There was Yugi, covered in blood, lying on the wet sidewalk. Yami was at his side, trying to convince both of them that everything would be all right. When the dark spirit looked at me, I saw the fear in his usually confident eyes. I hated seeing him like that; it broke my heart. I tried to make him feel better by muttering to him "I've already called an ambulance." Yami looked almost confused at this. Oh, how I long to tell him what I've been feeling ever since the Battle City Tournament ended. _'But now is not the right time.'_ I told myself. _'No. You should have told him two days ago after school! That was the perfect opporitunity!'_ Sirens filled the air as the ambulance turned the corner, nearing its destination. I remember the doctors telling Yami that there was no room in the ambulance, so I offered to give him a ride to the hospital. He accepted without a second thought.

On the drive over, my mind was racing, almost as if two voices were arguing.

'_Oh no. Yugi's been shot.'_

'_What luck! Yami's here with me!'_

'_What will happen if Yugi dies?'_

'_I would actually spend time with Yami! He will be mine!'_

'_But he loves Yugi! Don't be selfish!'_

Before long, we arrived at the hospital. As soon as the car came to a halt, Yami dashed inside, desperate to see his hikari. '_There's loyalty for you.'_ I tell myself as I ran to catch up with the spirit. Once we were settled in the waiting room, all we could do was wait. Wait for the news of Yugi's fate. Half of me wanted Yugi to die, and leave Yami for myself; but the other half couldn't bear to see Yami unhappy. After only a few minutes (but I swear they felt like hours!) a doctor entered, and called Yami's name. The moment of truth. Yami began by asking "Is Yugi going to be O.K.?" I could tell he was about to loose it. That worried look in his eyes told me so. The doctor looked down at the floor as Yami waited with baited breath. If being CEO of a major corperation has taught me one thing, it was how to read facial expressions. I mentally laughed at my thought just then. Watching someone trying to talk their way out of a bad situation was amusing to me; their faces would turn from fake confidence to one that held the fear of losing their job. I was brought out of my daydreams when the harsh reality of what had happened earlier that night came crashing down.

"… lost too much blood…"

"… ripped the side of his heart…"

"… pneumonia might have set in due to rain…"

"… five minutes ago…"

"…Sorry."

As the doctor left, I took Yami into a small side room, where we could be alone. I sat him down on one of the sofas, before closing the door and taking a seat next to him. What he did next was a total shock to me; He buried his face in my shoulder and cried. I was stunned. Yami, the only one to ever defeat me in Duel Monsters; the King of Games, crying? _'I don't blame him. He just lost someone really close to him.'_ I thought, as I put my arms around him, trying my best to comfort him. Sympathy has never been one of my better qualities.

Yami fell asleep after about fifteen minutes. I watched him sleep; he seemed so peaceful, yet so tormented. I brushed a few of his blonde bangs out of his face, revealing the stains the tears had made on his face. I didn't know what to think anymore. The voices in my head were still arguing…

"_Yes! Yami can be mine now!"_

"_Shut up! Do you not see how much pain this has caused him?"_

I shook my head violently. I didn't need thoughts like that now. Once again, it wasn't the right time and place. One thought, however, was appropriate: _"I need to stay by his side. He needs someone here with him."_

When Yami woke up, I wanted to say something comforting, something to maybe make him feel better. No, all I said was "You fell asleep." He nodded, acknowledging my statement. "So," I began, "Are you going to go after the bastards that did this?" Again, he nodded "Of course I am." Anger began to build in his gaze. Something tells me he'll want revenge; and soon. He then stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Wait!" I called, standing up, ready to go after him. "Where are you going?" He turned, his crimson eyes staring right back at me. "I'm getting revenge." He answered as he left._ 'Guess I was right in him wanting revenge; but doesn't we want help? Doesn't he want someone there with him?'_

That was a year ago. Yet, I still can't get that image of Yami, asleep in my arms, out of my mind. I want to help him, to be by his side, to comfort him when he needed it. Unfortunately, no one has heard from him or seen him since that night at the hospital. Every day I think '_I should have stopped him from leaving. I should have told him then.' _But I can't live in the past. I have a company to run. Still… I wish he could come back, or at least give us some sort of sign that he is still alive. This anxiety has lead me to make one decision; Next time I see him, I need to tell him the real reason why I was there that night. Next time I see him, I'm not letting him go…

* * *

Yami Adritha: Ok, second chapter is done! Review please! The next chapter might be the last one, unless that is, you (the readers) want more… 


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Adritha: OK, chapter 3 is here. Read and review, onegai (please)?

P.S.: As you can tell, my hikari is still mad at me, so maybe this chapter will change her mind.

I've said it already. I own nothing! Well, the plot is mine, but nothing else!

* * *

**Falling Ch. 3**

**Yami P.O.V.**

It's been three years since that day. Since the day my light left me. I swore that Insector Haga, Bandit Keith, and Ushio would pay; and two of them have. Haga was easy; I cornered him and threatened him. His mind is in the Shadow Realm right now, his body in some landfill. Ushio went to Yugi's school, so he too was easy to find. I also cornered him and demanded answers. He challenged me to a fight, in which he lost his life. Keith however, was not so easy. From what I had learned from Haga and Ushio, he never stayed in one hideout longer than a month, just in case people like me started looking for him; but he always stayed inside Domino city limits. I thought that was stupid, but hey, it made searching that mush easier. I had checked all the logical places Keith could have been: the docks, any of the clubs, the dark alleyways, even the high- end part of town, but no luck.

Right now I'm sitting on my favorite rooftop, looking out over Domino City. I had found this spot three days after Yugi's death. It was the roof of an old apartment building not too far from Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. I could climb the fire escape, and no one would no I was there. This was my home for the past three years; I had avoided contact with any of our friends or family since that day (I didn't want to face their critisism of 'I should have protected Yugi!' or 'How could you let this happen!'), and sleeping down in the alleys didn't appeal to me. Today, I sat leaning against the small railing that lined the roof. A light breeze was blowing, and the sun was beginning to set. I looked down onto the street, and was stunned to see a person wearing a red, white, and blue bandanna. It was that bastard.

Quietly, I rushed down the fire escape, determined to get him. I followed him through the city, and to the entrance to the park. The same park where he had fired that fatal shot. I didn't want to enter, it held bad memories for me, but I swore I'd get revenge. I followed him; once we were far enough into the park, I took both of us to the Shadow Realm. He saw me and pulled out his gun, most likely the same gun he used to kill Yugi. He fired at me multiple times, but we were in the Shadow Realm, everything changes. Mirror Force appeared in front of me, redirecting the shots. One hit his leg, causing him to fall. He cursed loudly as I punched him in the face, seized his weapon and pointed it at him. "Why?" I asked, looking into his cold eyes. He laughed, "Why? Because that bastard ruined our lives the first time we met 'em." He then tried to reposses his gun by grabbing it and throwing me back. I was able to recover quickly, and a fight ensused. Monsters were summoned, shots were fires, punches made contact, and blood flew. It seemed like we fought for hours. He had shot away my latest monster, Summoned Skull, shoved me to the ground, stood up and pointed the gun at me "Looks like I'll have to get rid of ya t-" but a loud roar cut him off. A streak of red and black lifted him up, kicking and screaming. It was the Sky Dragon Osiris. A sickening crunch, followed by a small shower of blood told me that Bandit Keith was dead.

The shadows dissipated, leaving no trace of Bandit Keith or our fight. Well, I can't really say that; the injuries I sustained still remained. One of the shots had hit my left arm, I think a few ribs were broken. I had numerous cuts and bruises, and let's not forget how much energy it took to summon those monsters. I stumbled out of the park, and down an alleyway. I wasn't paying attention to where my legs were taking me, all I knew was I had finally got my revenge. _'But now what?'_ I thought. _'I haven't talked to anyone in years. I doubt they would welcome me with open arms.' _My legs stopped in front of a large gated driveway. I looked up at the mansion beyond. Then I lost conciousness.

I had the strangest dream. I saw Yugi ahead, surrounded by light. I tried catch up with him, but he vanished from sight. I fell to my knees, surrounded by darkness. I couldn't bear to be tortured by the loss of my hikari, my love. I didn't want to see the darkness now surrounding me, or feel the loneliness that was beginning to sink in. Then, a pair of bright, white wings folded themselves around me, comforting me. I turned and was surprised to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It nudged me with it's long, slender head, as if to say 'Don't worry. I'm here now. Everything will be all right.' I stroked the dragon's smooth head; suddenly, a voice, that sounded very much like Yugi, spoke "Not all light has left you." I leaned my head against the smooth scales of the dragon, tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes. The Blue Eyes growled softly as I let the tears fall. The dragon then picked me up in it's long arms, spread it's wings, and flew off into the darkness.

* * *

Yami Adritha: Ok, I got that far, and now I'm stuck with the second part. I also wanted to see your reactions at a (somewhat) cliffhanger. I'm so evil. 

Kristy: YES YOU ARE!

Yami Adri: Wow. I finally got her to talk to me. Hikari, trust me, it gets better. You live in my mind, for crying out loud! You should be able to see what I have planned!

Kristy: …

Yami Adri: Anyway… You know the routine. Once you're done reading, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yami Adritha: All right! Here at last, is the continuation of Falling!

Yugi: Took you long enough! Why the absence?

Adritha: Oh, hey Yug. My Dad had my laptop in Israel for the past month, and unfortunately, that had all my fanfic stuff on it! I tried to keep some stuff in my blue notebook, but it didn't work as well as I thought (some details were missing) Anyway, I'm back! Yugi, want to do the disclaimer?

Yugi: (shrugs) Fine… Adritha doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh; Takahashi- sama does.

Adritha: (laugh) Yeah, if I did, we wouldn't have these crappy dubs here in the states. With all that said, here is the new chappie!

P.S.: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Also, sorry, Ari. I'll try to make this chapter longer just for you; and no, I don't know what I've done. What did I do:/  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Ch. 4**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The sun began to rise outside, sunlight filling the spacious bedroom. The only occupant of the room was lying asleep in a king- sized bed that was against the wall, parallel to a large sliding glass door that lead out onto a balcony. He had been found bleeding and unconscious on the sidewalk in front of Seto Kaiba's mansion. The young CEO had taken him in instantly.

Those first couple of days had been torture for him. Seto had burst through the doors of his mansion, an unconscious and bleeding form of Yami in his arms. The doctors had been called, and Yami's injuries tended to. Seto sat next to his bedside practically 24/7. He didn't eat and barely slept, not wanting to leave Yami's side now that he had been found. Mokuba at first watched his brother, trying to get him to take care of himself every once in a while, but not getting any response. He was happy that Yami had been found, but he was starting to worry about his brother's well being. Mokuba finally had to step in. "If you keep this up, " he had said, "You'll be in worse shape than Yami. Plus, Kaiba Corp. is starting to fall apart without you breathing down their necks. Go get some food and sleep. Trust me, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know." Seto finally obeyed his brother, and after a few days he was back to normal, although he did spend most of his time watching over Yami.

It was now the fifth day after Yami was found and taken in. He was still lying asleep in Seto's room. Morning light starting to filter it's way through the glass, and onto his face. '_Agh. It's too bright.'_ He thought as he began to awaken. _'Where am I? I remember being in front of a mansion before losing consciousness.'_ his eyes fluttered open as he tried to sit up. He winced as the pain from his broken ribs and arm shot through him. "Aghh." He moaned as he looked down; someone had removed his shirt and bandaged all his injuries. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud, just as the door slowly creaked open.

Seto entered the room. He stopped as he saw Yami sitting awake. "Kaiba?" Yami wondered. The CEO crossed the room and sat next to Yami. "Yami, thank God you're awake!" he said as he placed his arms around the old spirit. "Kaiba, what's going on?" Yami asked, curious as to why Kaiba was acting like this.

"Well, for starters, you vanished right after Yugi was killed, and had all of us worried sick. Then you show up bleeding and unconscious right outside my door three years later. You've been lying in here for the past five days."

"Who's 'us'?"

"You're Grandpa, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, myself… need I go on?"

"…"

"In any case, when you feel up to it, we should at least go see your Grandpa and Joey. They've been the most worried out of your friends."

Yami nodded. He knew that he would have to see everyone sooner or later; might as well get it over with. "By the way, you can call me Seto." The CEO added. Yami was surprised at this. Usually, the only person allowed to call him by his first name was his brother. Could this mean that the two could actually be friends?

They drove through Domino City later that day in silence. Both boys' minds were lost in thought. _'Ra, what am I going to say?'_ Yami wondered, '_I haven't seen Grandpa Mouto in what, three years! Will he be glad to see me? Come on! I failed to protect his grandson, then disappeared for years. I bet he won't say anything.' _Meanwhile, the little voice inside Seto's mind was pestering him yet again.

'_You haven't told him yet, Seto…'_

"_Shut up. I'll tell him… eventually."_

'_You're procrastinating. You can't afford to do that; remember what happened last time?'_

That's true. Kaiba had to admit it. There had been plenty of opportunities for him to tell Yami what had been plaguing his thoughts ever since Battle City ended, but had he? No.

Grandpa Mouto was sweeping the sidewalk in front of the Game Shop when the limo pulled up. He stopped when he saw Kaiba step out (A/N: Seto's on the side closest to the Game Shop). "Oh, hello Kaiba. What brings you here today?" he asked. Then, Yami stepped out of the car. His gaze was fixed on the ground, lost in thought, and not wanting to make eye contact with Grandpa Mouto just yet. "Y-Yami?" Grandpa stuttered, not believing what he saw. The ex- pharaoh looked up, the conflict of emotions obvious in his crimson eyes (A/N: Think of the look Yami had in that one episode when the gang was talking to Kaiba after the Orichalcos incident w/ Raphael) Grandpa pratcially ran forward and threw his arms around his grandson's dark. "Ahh, ow." Yami winced in pain. Grandpa quickly let go, looking him over with a worried look. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" "He has a few cracked ribs," Seto answered, "a bullet wound to the arm, and other small cuts and bruises. Other than that, he's fine."

Grandpa looked at Seto, "What happened?" he asked. "Long story." Yami mumbled. The old man nodded, and led the two boys inside. As they walked into the living room, Yami noticed a framed picture sitting on a small table by the wall. It was a picture of him and Yugi, about a month before the incident, outside of the Game Shop. Yugi had his arm around Yami's neck, and both were smiling. _'Grandpa must have been worried.'_ The spirit thought _'He kept our picture out. I probably wouldn't want to look at it all this time.'_ "Sit down." The old man said, gesturing towards the sofa and chairs. "I want to know what has been going on."

(A/N: Ok, I'm skipping the explanation. Sorry, I'm just lazy…)

Grandpa sighed as Yami finished telling him what had happened in the last three years. "Well," the old man said, "I'm glad that you are back. I was so worried that I had lost both you and Yugi that night." Yami gave a weak smile as he stared down at the floor. "Same here. Well, we better get going." Seto said, placing a reassuring hand on the spirit's shoulder. "We still have to see Joey." The old man nodded, and the three stood up to leave. "Just do me a favor?" Grandpa said as the two younger boys exited the Game Shop. Yami looked back, an eyebrow raised "What's that?" "Keep in touch." Grandpa answered, and was pleased to see the old spark come back to the pharaoh's crimson eyes. "All right. I will." Yami replied.

About thirty minutes later, the two boys were standing in front of a brown apartment door. They had rung the bell, and fifteen seconds later had not received an answer. "Where are they?" Seto muttered, letting a little of his irritation show. "They?" Yami asked. Seto explained, "About a year and a half ago, Mai moved in with Joey." Just then, the door creaked open, revealing a girl with long, blonde hair. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Mai asked, eying him suspiciously before gasping, "Yami? Is that you!" Yami nodded as a voice was heard from inside. "What does Kaiba want? Why's he… what? Yami?" A second later, the owner of the voice had rushed through the door and almost sent the ex- pharaoh to the ground.

"J-Joey! Stop! Oww!"

"Lay off him, mutt."

Joey let go, glaring at Seto. "What happened, man? How ya doing?" he asked, looking at Yami, who was rubbing his hurt arm. "How about let's go inside? Something tells me this might take a while." Mai suggested, motioning for the guys to come in. "It does." Yami and Seto said together.

(A/N: Ok, big time jump; can't think of any good filler stuff. If you absolutely need Joey and Mai's reaction, it was like Grandpa's. K?)

_Three weeks later…_

It was a quiet, cold night in the Kaiba mansion. Seto was sitting on a large sofa, staring mindlessly into a blazing fire. _'It's been 3 weeks. You still haven't said anything.'_ The voice taunted. Seto scowled. True, it had been three weeks since Yami had re-entered society and moved in with him; and still, Seto hadn't mustered up the courage (or 'found the right time') to let his true feelings be known. The CEO decided to just sit there in silence and not argue with himself; instead, he just gazed into the blaze, lost in thought, and oblivious to the person who took a seat on the other side of the sofa.

"What are you so lost in thought about?" Yami asked. Seto jerked out of his daze. "Huh, what? Oh." He said, once he saw who was talking, "It's nothing. I'm just tired." The former spirit nodded, and stared at the floor. A few moments passed by in silence, until, "I was talking with Grandpa earlier," Yami started, "He said that if I wanted to, I could move in with him." "And?" Seto wondered, eying the other out of the corner of his eye. "Well," Yami continued, unsure of what to say, "I thought it sounded like a good idea. It probably gets lonely at the Game Shop now that Yugi isn't there."

Seto remained silent. He was happy that Yami's friends and family had welcomed him back with open arms, but these last few weeks had been enjoyable for the young CEO; He liked spending time with the spirit. He didn't want Yami leaving so soon. "Seto?" the ex- pharaoh wondered, pulling Seto out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, whatever." He mumbled quickly, "I don't care." Yami went wide- eyed in confusion at this comment. "What? You don't care? I thought you would have some kind of opinion."

"Well sorry. You thought wrong."

"But Seto, I just wanted to-"

"Just shut up already!" Seto retaliated as he got up and headed towards the stairs. He stopped as he set a foot on the bottom step, turned and said, "Maybe you should move in with that old man. You won't be a bother to me any more" and with that, he vanished upstairs.

A door slammed a few seconds later, meaning Seto had secluded himself in his room. Yami sighed as he hung his head. "I just wanted to know if you would let me stay." He whispered, fighting back tears. "I like it here; I don't want to leave." 'Then don't.' a voice said. Yami looked around and was startled to see Yugi sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Yugi?" Yami stared, not believing what he saw. Yugi smiled, standing up and sitting next to his yami.

'Yep. It's me.'

"What are you doing here?"

'You don't expect me to leave without saying anything, are you? Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing.'

Yami just sat there, lost for words. He missed his beloved hikari deeply, and seeing him there reminded him of that. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, before Yugi finally spoke.

'I know what you did, Yami. How you went after the three that… you know…'

"Well, what else would I have done? You had just been taken from me."

Yugi leaned over, placing his arms around Yami. Tears began to form in the dark's eyes. There was no warmth in his hikari's arms; there wouldn't be any more. His hikari was dead, a mere ghost. "I miss you." He said, returning the embrace.

'I miss you too, but you can't live in the past too much... You know I hated seeing you unhappy.'

"And your point is?"

'Just go talk to him.'

" What? Why should I? Didn't you hear what he said just then?"

'He just didn't like the thought of losing you again. He cares for you; like I did. Besides, I think you two are great together.' Yugi added, with a smirk. "Aibou? What are you suggesting?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi with a befuddled look. 'I'm just saying that a certain blue- eyed white dragon needs a dark angel to be there for him. Besides, I don't want my dark angel to fall into despair and loneliness because his light left him. '

Yami smiled at Yugi's illustration. His hikari was always looking at things in an interesting way; and this was no exception. 'Just remember,' Yugi said as he leaned closer to Yami. 'I'll always look after you.' "Aishiteru, Yugi." Yami whispered as the two shared one last kiss before Yugi disappeared from sight.

"Damn!" Seto cursed as he slammed the door shut. "Why did I have to go and say that! Now he'll leave for sure." With a sigh, Seto slumped down onto his bed and stared out the window. Dark grey clouds made the night sky look bleaker than usual. Lightning flashed and the pounding of rain on the roof signaled the beginning of a storm outside. '_Great. It's raining.'_ He thought. _' It's just like that night three years ago… The same feelings of loneliness and hopelessness…'_

Seto didn't hear Yami enter the room a few minutes later. "Seto, are you in here?" he asked. Even thought there was very little light in the room, he could still make out the other boy sitting on the bed. His shoulders were shaking and his face was buried in his hands. "Seto?" Yami asked, concerned. After taking a seat next to the brunette, Yami could hear soft sobs. "Seto, what's wrong?" he asked placing a reassuring hand on Seto's shoulder. Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky and a portion of the dark room as Seto looked up at the person next to him. "Yami…" he whispered, before pulling the other into a close embrace. "I'm sorry!" Seto cried, burying his face in Yami's hair. The old spirit was puzzled. It wasn't like Seto to act like this; but then, it felt good sitting here in his arms. He wasn't going to complain. "Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For everything! For yelling at you earlier; for letting you leave three years ago." Then he added in an almost inaudible voice, "For not saying anything sooner."

"What?"

"Ever since Battle City ended, I couldn't get you out of my mind. How powerful and calm you were facing Marik, how you did everything you could to save your friends. Once I had heard you obtained your own body, I realized I wanted to be with you. Even thought you were with Yugi, I still watched over you, making sure nothing happened to you. That's why I was there that night. I didn't want to let you out of my sight, I wanted to tell you then, but I just couldn't."

"Tell me what?"

"I… I love you."

The next few seconds that passed by seemed like forever. The only sounds were the pounding rain outside. _'Oh- no. Is he going to reject me?'_ Seto thought as each second passed by. Yami thought _'Maybe Yugi was right.'_ as he put his arms around Seto.

"Ever since I left you that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you; how sad and hopeless you looked; how alone I felt. It wasn't until you rescued me a few weeks ago that I realized that Yugi would have wanted me to move on. He wouldn't want me to stay sad and lonely forever; I realized that again tonight. A few nights after I left, I understood something; I wanted, no, needed to be with you; and that I love you." The ex- pharaoh pulled out of the embrace just enough to look up into sapphire eyes.

The CEO couldn't believe what he had heard. All this time, the object of his affections had felt the same way he had._ 'See? You worried about nothing.'_ The voice taunted. _"Oh, shut up."_ Seto thought as he moved his hands from around Yami up to hold his face. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear that?" he whispered, before pulling the other into a kiss.

At first, the two just sat there, lips pressed softly together, enjoying the moment. Seto pulled Yami closer, deepening the kiss. Yami moved his arms up around Seto's neck, closing the gap between them even more. Unfortunately, a few seconds later, they had to pull away from lack of air. The CEO placed his forehead against the ex- pharaoh's, running his thumb across the other's check. His eyes then fell onto the black collar that Yami always wore. Oh, how Seto wished he could just rip it off and taste the soft skin underneath.

He was pleasantly surprised when Yami pulled them into another kiss. Smirking very slightly, Seto moved his hands down to the piece of black leather, and slowly undid the clasp. The item fell to the floor as Yami gasped in surprise. Seto took this chance to move and kissed the skin that was now available to him, earning a doft moan from the other boy.

Suddenly, an extra loud clap of thunder sounded. The two boys jumped at the sudden noise, causing them to fall back onto the bed. It took them a few seconds to realize a few things: One, it was just thunder, Two, Yami was now lying on top of Seto, and Three, the phone was ringing. Both of their faces began to turn red as the rings of the phone sounded again. "T-the phones ringing." Yami muttered, stuttering slightly. "Probably Kaiba Corp. with another problem." Seto replied. "They can't do anything right." Yami nodded, and quickly rolled off Seto, allowing him to get up and walk over to the phone on his desk.

"Kaiba… Can't you ingrates do anything right? Look, I'll be back in a couple of days. Until then, you'll have to make due… I don't care who's coming in tomorrow! You'll just have to make due!"

Seto slammed the phone down, and fell down onto the bed, his hands folded behind his head. "What was it?" Yami asked, propping his head on his hand. Seto glanced over, and with a small smile pulled Yami into another embrace. "It's nothing important." He said quietly. Yami nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the arms around him. "By the way," Seto began, "What did you want to know earlier?" "Oh," Yami sighed, "I just wanted to know if you would let me stay here." Seto lifted Yami's head up so he could look into those crimson eyes. "I would tie you to this bed if you tried to leave." He said in his most serious tone. Yami laughed as Seto tried to keep a straight face. "Thank you." He whispered as the two pulled into another kiss.

Outside on the balcony, a figure, unseen by all, was looking in, smiling. 'I knew they would be great together.' Yugi thought as he turned and vanished into the night. 'Hopefully this happiness will last forever…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Adritha: Ok, that's it for now. Hope my first attempt at a semi- lime did well. I have an idea for what happens next, but I'm not sure whether to add it to the fic or end it here. If you want more, just tell me, otherwise it ends here.

Kristy: If you liked it, review please.

Yami Adri: HIKARI! You're back! I knew you would be when this chappie was finished!

Kristy: Well, Yami/Seto is one of my fav yaoi pairings. Plus, it was a happy ending.

Yami Adri: ) (happy yami authoress)


End file.
